Ineffable
by Madison Barton-Maximoff
Summary: Crowley meets Elizabeth and immediately feels attracted to her.


Ineffable

**This is my first Good Omens one-shot! I think I'll mostly stick to Crowley/OC, because I want to be just friends with Aziraphale.**

* * *

Crowley and Aziraphale were walking down the streets of London discussing the happenings of Heaven and Hell, when someone ran into Crowley.

"Watch where you're going!" Crowley snapped.

"Crowley! That is no way to speak to a young lady. Are you okay, dear?" Aziraphale asked her.

"Aziraphale?" she asked, looking up at the blue eyed angel.

"Oh! Elizabeth!" The angel hugged her. "When did you get back?"

"Couple of days ago".

"Oh good. You two know each other", Crowley muttered to himself.

The girl turned to him. "You must be the infamous Crowley! Aziraphale has told me so much about you!"

"All bad things I hope".

"He _did_ say you had an odd sense of humor", she said, causing the demon to actually laugh.

"Did you happen to find that book?" Aziraphale asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll come by the bookshop tomorrow".

"Excellent. Enjoy the rest of your day Elizabeth". He grabbed Crowley by the collar of his jacket and dragged him away from the human.

"She is a knockout", Crowley told Aziraphale.

"No".

"Oh come on".

"No, absolutely not! I will not have you corrupting her! End of discussion".

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Fine. At least tell me how you know her".

"She's sort-of an employee of mine".

"Employee?"

"Yes, I pay her to pick up books for me".

"So she's your errand girl?"

"No! She was always in my shop looking at books about traveling, so I offered to pay for her to travel while also helping me out".

"You're an angel. Why don't you just pop in, grab the book, and then leave?"

"Elizabeth is a sweet girl. She dedicates all her time helping her sick mother while attending University. So occasionally, when I need a particular book, I pay for her to travel. Otherwise she won't be able to".

"You know, sometimes you are so good-hearted it makes me want to dunk myself in Holy Water".

* * *

True to her word, Elizabeth arrived at the bookshop the next morning with Aziraphale's book in tow. "Aziraphale?"

"Good morning, dear", he said, appearing from behind a bookshelf, "Do you have it?"

"Right here". She handed it over to him, still wrapped in the linen.

Aziraphale carefully took it from her.

"What is that?"

Elizabeth jumped as Crowley's voice filled her ear.

"This, if you must know, is a very rare book full of Egyptian writings", Aziraphale told him.

"Egypt?" He was about to add something about not remembering much of Egypt (due to probably being blackout drunk), but remembered there was a mortal in their midst. "So Elizabeth, any plans for today?"

Aziraphale gave him a look.

"Um, not really. Thought I might go see the new Queen biopic".

The demon's eyebrows raised. "Really? I've been meaning to see that one myself. Would mind if I accompanied you?"

"Um, sure. Unless you needed help with anything Aziraphale?"

"No, dear. I think I'll be fine".

When Elizabeth turned away from the two celestial beings, Crowley gave Aziraphale a smug smirk.

"Actually, could I speak to you Crowley? Before you go?" Aziraphale asked.

Elizabeth looked back at Crowley, who looked like he wanted to murder the angel.

"Why don't you go wait by the car?" Crowley asked her.

"The old school Bentley, right?"

Crowley raised his eyebrows.

"Like I said, Aziraphale has told me a lot about you", Elizabeth told him. She smiled at him before she left the bookshop.

"I told you to stay away from her", Aziraphale told Crowley.

"But I really like her".

"You…you like her?"

"Yeah. She's seems like a really cool person".

"You barely know her".

"I may have stalked her on her social medias. And before you say anything, that's pretty much normal in this day and age".

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. "Fine. I suppose it was ineffable. Please don't hurt her, Crowley. I care for her deeply".

"I'll try not to, Angel". Crowley exited the bookshop and found Elizabeth leaning up against his Bentley.

"Hey, everything okay?" she asked him.

"Oh, yeah. Ready to go?"

"Yeah".

Crowley opened her door and said, "After you".

Elizabeth smiled and got in.

Crowley went around to the driver's side and got in. When he turned the car on, the sound of Queen's "Somebody to Love" came out of the speakers. Crowley cursed Aziraphale before turning it down. "Sorry".

"Oh it's fine. I like that song".

"Me too". This movie would probably suck, but it wouldn't matter because Elizabeth was with him.


End file.
